1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic apparatus and a control method thereof, in particular, to an electronic apparatus and a screen unlock method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
To accommodate people's busy lifestyles, mobile electronic apparatuses such as personal digital assistants, smart phones, tabular computers have become indispensable. As an example, a smart phone equipped with a touch screen may not only include each feature provided by a traditional communication apparatus, but may also include a built-in operation system that carries out versatile tasks such as document editing, e-mail serving, web serving, multimedia playing, photo shooting, and instant communication, and thus its usage has surpassed all the other electronic apparatuses.
As the security of digital contents has been raised, a screen lock mechanism is built in the smart phone to secure personal privacy. When the user turns off the screen of the smart phone or when the smart phone has been idle for a period of time, the smart phone may enter a screen lock state. When the user desires to use the smart phone again, a certain lock operation needs to be performed on the screen. The existing screen unlock mechanisms include fingerprint unlock, facial recognition unlock, voice recognition unlock, password unlock, pattern drawing unlock, and so forth. However, for the fingerprint unlock, the facial recognition unlock, and the voice recognition unlock, failure recognition may result in unsuccessful unlock attempts. For the password unlock or the pattern drawing unlock, the user may forget the password or the pattern due to its complexity. Hence, one solution is to brute force the preset password/pattern or to restore the smart phone to factory default settings so as to unlock the screen via the default password. However, the former solution requires to manually enter all possible passwords. The latter solution may loss all data stored in the smart phone, and thus the data may needs to be backed up in advance. Consequently, the entire unlocking process may be time-consuming and cumbersome.